Love on the Open Seas
by zemyx11219
Summary: Rose Valenwind had everything she could ever want, two loving parents, money, clothes, ect. But the last thing she wanted was to marry a man she didn't know or love who was 6 years older than her. Her solution: Stow away on a pirate ship. But when the Rocket Town Navy catches up with her, will she return to marry Genesis like her parents want or will she fight for what she believes


This is just a random story I started writing a while ago...**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Pairings: Valenwind, *mentioned* Clack, Zack/OC

* * *

A woman and her son ran through the streets of Rocket Town. They headed towards the port. Only a few know why they did. Only a few truely cared what became of them. They ran faster through the moonlit streets, careful not to wake the sleeping town. They feared for their lives, but were drove by the willingness of love.

9 Years Earlier

In the small town of Rocket Town, all was as it should, but not in the proud house of the famed engineer, Cid Highwind. He and his husband, Vincent Valentine, had woken when the sun rose and prepared for the day. They had sent for their daughter, Rose, to join them, but the servents came back with awful news.

"S-sir, Rose is not in her room." The maid, Tifa, had said.

"Have you tried the garden? She is fond of it." Vincent had known his daughter often rose before them and would play in the garden.

"Yes, sir. We've looked throughout the house and the gardens. She is not in these walls."

"Then check the port. Is it not true she is also fond of my ship, _The Shera_?" Cid was a captain as well as an engineer. He had built his own ship and named it after his mother.

"I'll send someone out as soon as possible." Tifa hurried off to the port.

* * *

About a few hundred miles out to sea, Rose was discovered. She had stowed away on a ship and had hoped she'd not be found until a day's sail away. One of the crew members had been moving boxes of cargo when she had been asleep and discovered her. He told the captain, who came down to see the young child himself.

"Is she even alive, Cloud?" The captain had said.

"I'm positive." The man, she now knew as Cloud, spoke back.

Rose stood, refusing to look like a helpless child. "Who are you?" Rose spoke softly, with no fear in her words.

"I am Cloud Strife. And you?"

"I am Rose Valenwind, daughter of the famed engineer Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine. Who is your captain?" Rose spoke proudly, and refused to be swayed by any of the men.

The captain stepped towards her, "I am Captain Fair. this is my ship, _The ShinRa Honor_. Why are you here?"

"I ran away. Please do not throw me overboard."

"Now why would I do that to such a lovely face?" Captain Fair smiled. "Please, come to my quarters and explaine to me why you ran away."

"Certainly, Captain." Rose said as she followed him to his room.

His room was bigger than most would expect on a ship, especially a _pirate_ ship. It had many beautiful paintings and a huge mirror on one of the walls. His bed was a big one, and made nicely. It was almost as if she were back in her parents room. There was a nice table near the door, the black haired captain sat on one side and so Rose sat on the other.

"Well, Rose?"

"My parents were going to force me to marry a man name Genesis Rhapsodos. I don't love him, he is six years older than me."

"How old is he, then?"

"He is eighteen."

"Ahh...So why would a twelve year old girl run away from everything her parents had given her? I am sure this Genesis is as proud and famed as your parents, correct?"

"He is a new recruit in the Rocket Town Navy. But I do not love him. I refuse to marry a man I do not love. It would be pointless. Now tell me about you, Captain."

"I am Zack Fair of Gongaga. My parents died when I was a child and my friend, Angeal Hewley, took me in."

"Ah..." Rose looked around and noticed a small figure in the window. "Captain! We've been boarded!"

"Impossible, I hear no fighting." Zack rose quickly and started towards the door.

"No, the window. There is a figure there."

Zack walked to the window, opened it, and pulled a young boy in. "Explain yourself, Kensel."

"I'm sorry, Captain. I just really wanted to see the Rocket Town child. Will we be returning?"

"No. Kensel, I'm sure you've seen her before. She's only two years younger than you." Zack looked at the boy and removed a book from the shelf. "This is your second offense, one more and I'll be forced to demote you...again."

"With out me, you wouldn't see half ships we attack in a week!"

"Ah...But now I have a replacement for you."

"The Rocket Town girl?!"

"Of course. We're not returning and she'll need a job."

"I'm a good cook!" Rose said, only to stop the men from fighting.

Captain Fair made Rose the cook. All the men made sure to steer clear of her, lest they be suppected of trechary. She rose early and retired late at night. She spent every day in the kitchen, cooking and preparing meals for all the men aboard and all the prisoners they had, if any.

* * *

Ok, well this is all I have for now. I'm still thinking of more. Reviews = Faster updates!


End file.
